


Sunday Table

by 30Love



Category: Until Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, First Time Meeting, Fluff, Love at First Sight, Song-Based, fluff piece
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-30
Updated: 2015-10-30
Packaged: 2018-04-28 22:41:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5108252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/30Love/pseuds/30Love
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The same event told by two different perspectives. Their eyes meet and it's almost as if they are the only two people in the world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Josh

**Author's Note:**

> This work is inspired by the song Sunday Table, by Pink Martini and it would help to set the mood if you listened to it before or during the reading of this work. I hope you enjoy it.  
> This work is for a challenge I started on Tumblr called The 30 Love Challenge - create 30 pieces of SamxJosh fanfiction/art/other media.

Murder. The thought was chanting through Josh’s head as he chewed thoughtfully on his red pen. In frustration, he tousled his hair and yanked on the ends as he brought his hand out. Finally, a relieved sigh puffed from his lips as the word he was looking for popped into his head.

He was, at last, getting around to writing a screenplay – all it needed was a few thousand more edits and it would be ready for… probably more edits. The thought sent a much less relieved sigh tumbling from his lips. He tried to smother it with a double shot of espresso. 

He considered going home to finish the rest of his editing.

Josh sat outside, on the patio of a café as a firm breeze flipped the pages of his script, making him lose his train of thought. Pausing his hasty editing, he finally looked up from the pages for the first time in what felt like a long time and felt every last ounce of his breath escape his body as he laid eyes on her. 

Her hair was in disarray, probably because of the last gust of wind, and she was gingerly correcting it. Absent-mindedly, he began twirling his pen between his fingers, nearly dropping it when she finally removed her hair from her eyes and those shining emerald orbs looked his way. They trailed up from his busy hand to his face.

Their eyes met.

For a moment, there was stillness in the world.

For a moment, there was only him and her.

A delicate smile lit up her face. She gave a small wave and his heart clenched as he clumsily raised his hand to reciprocate. 

Suddenly, she looked down at her phone and turned away, heading quickly in the opposite direction. 

He felt a loss he couldn’t explain.

The thought crossed his mind that if all went well with editing his screenplay, he might stay at the cafe for another cup of coffee… maybe.

For a moment, they could almost fall in love.


	2. Sam

Late. The thought was chanting through Sam’s head as she chewed thoughtfully on her lip. In frustration, she repeatedly prodded the cross-walk button, cringing at the barrage of “Wait. Wait. Wait.” Finally, a relieved sigh puffed from her lips as the red hand changed to a white ‘walk’ sign and she crossed the street.

She was, at last, getting around to kick-starting her conservationist project for the WHC – all it needed was a few thousand more pitches and it would be ready for… probably more pitches. The thought sent a much less relieved sigh tumbling from her lips. She tried to smother it with a sip of her to-go coffee.

She considered going home after the meeting to make another cup.

Sam was walking just past a café as a firm breeze mussed her hair, effectively blinding her. Pausing in her brisk walk to smooth it back out, she noticed that she felt eyes on her and turned to meet the perpetrator. 

His nimble fingers spun a red pen to and fro, probably because he was in a day-dream, and abruptly, his fingers stuttered to a stop, almost dropping it. Absent-mindedly, her gaze began to course upward to the features on his face. A little gasp left her mouth and a light blush dusted her cheeks.

Their eyes met.

For a moment, there was nowhere she was going.

For a moment, there was nothing standing between them.

A smitten smile lit up his face. She gave a small wave and her heart fluttered as she received one in return. 

An alarm on her phone alerted her that she was running even later to her pitch-meeting and she quickly turned on her heel to leave for it. 

She felt a loss she couldn’t explain.

The thought crossed her mind that if all went well with her pitch, she might come back here for another coffee later… maybe.

For a moment, they could almost fall in love.


End file.
